A tu lado, siempre 1990
by Layoneth4
Summary: Nada peor que estar embarazo a los quince años. Oh, bueno, tal vez sí, sí el padre de tu bebé es tu peor enemigo que hace tan solo cuatro meses odiabas. - Oneshote- Stony- Yaop/Slash - AU!SinPoderes - AU!MayorSteve - AU!TeeneTony COMPLETA


**ADEVERTENCIA:** Temas delicados como embarazo adolescente. Comentarios a favor del aborto. Favor de la adopción. Sí no te parece ninguna de estas ideas, puedes dar media vuelta y marcharte en paz.

* * *

 _ **A tu lado, siempre.**_

 _ **1990**_

* * *

Tony tenía inmensas, _inmensas_ ganas de correr todo lo que la velocidad pudiese otorgarle. Tenia ganas _inmensas_ de salir huyendo, de volar al otro lado del mundo u a otra galaxia. Bueno, una gran parte de él, solamente.

La parte racional, esa que se mantenía cuerda y aferrándose a la ciencia para que la irrealidad de su vida no lo atormente, le explicaba con ayuda de la física que tan solo por el hecho de su excesivo peso en masa corporal, no podía si quiera trotar.

Para empezar, que él no era de los que trotaba. Jamás. Su madre era una belleza italiana y su padre ha llevado una dieta de whisky durante toda su vida sin una sola ulcera reventada, su genética la otorgaba el privilegio de no tener que depender del ejercicio para tener una figura atractiva. O tenía. Él _tuvo_ una espectacular promiscua figura en algún momento de su vida, más exactos, hace tan sólo cuatro meses atrás el gozaba del título "el joven doncel más atractivo de Brooklyn" en revistas como Vanity Fair.

Y ahora está gordo. La física, su siempre leal aliada junto a Newton, le recalca que es un gordo flojo que no puede si quiera dar largas zancadas porque siempre fue de piernas cortas. Visión, su cachorro pastor alemán cruzado con alguna otra raza, recién adoptado de un baldío que acaba de pasar tres cuadras atrás, disfrutando de su joven vida canina atado por cordones de sus converse™, avanzaba incluso más rápido que él.

¡Quería llorar! ¿Qué puede haber más patético que verse, a sus quince años, todo panzón envuelto en una chamarra impermeable que lo hacía ver aún más _panzón,_ permitiendo que un cachorro lo lleve por la banqueta a mitad de la noche? Nada. No hay. No existe.

Bueno, tal vez sí se le pueda ocurrir algo. Estar embarazado a los quince años, por ejemplo, gracias a una estúpida fiesta, una estúpida botella de tequila y un estúpido galán al que se supone odiaba con toda su existencia. Añadir por favor a la receta de lo patético, que dicho galán-arruinador-de-figuras-sexys no quería nada con él.

No, no, no. Mentira. El nivel más alto de lo patético, es que ahora esté corriendo – o intentándolo, al menos – a medianoche, por uno de los peores barrios de Bushwick-Brooklyn, en compañía de un cachorro callejero, embarazado y cubierto por una estúpida chamarra horrible, en busca de dicho galán promiscuo.

Una vocecita, misteriosamente idéntica a la de Janet, su mejor amiga, le recordó que debía respirar si no quería entrar en un ataque de pánico. O no, tener un ataque de pánico sólo sería la cereza al pastel de la vergüenza que estaba a punto de hornear… ¡Carajo! ¡Ahora se le antojo el estúpido, _delicioso,_ pastel! ¿Qué sabor? ¡Quién sabe! ¡Él sólo quiere pastel!

 _Respira, Tony, respira. Por el bebé._

Y así lo hizo, respiró por su bebé.

Que nadie lo malentienda. Quería a su bebé, él _quiere_ a _éste_ bebé; siempre le gustaron los niños, siempre deseó un hermanito mejor o a lo mejor tener un primo pequeño que cuidar, llámenlo instinto natural como doncel o lo que sea, pero siempre le gusto la idea de engendrar a su propio hijo o hija, ignorando al ofensivo de Howard que compartía ideas diferentes a las suyas con el hecho de ser doncel.

Un doncel o doncella, los únicos en la raza humana capaces gestionar y parir a su descendencia, eran un balance perfecto entre hombres y mujeres, cinco de diez en cada familia. La taza de natalidad perfecta dada por la evolución de la naturaleza, de la ciencia primaria, y cuando supo desde pequeño que era parte de ese espectacular genotipo, jamás se sintió menos ni permitió que alguien más le hiciera daño; excepto, tal vez Howard, pero el tonto de su padre es un menos cero en su vida, por lo que _no_ _cuenta_. Si el viejo retrograda optó que lo ocultaría de la alta sociedad hasta que _decidiera_ que hacer con él y su bebé, muy su jodido problema.

Al menos su madre trataba de apoyarlo, no mucho ya que Howard siempre supo como mantenerla bajo su absurda sumisión, pero con saber que ella tejía a escondidas suetercitos para su futuro nieto o nieta, le bastaba y llenaba de valor cada día y noche.

Excepto tal vez esa noche. O mas bien, primero lo lleno de mucho valor como para atreverse a escaparse de su casa – Howard creía que encerrarlo en el ático le impediría hacer lo que se le antojase –, y ahora se comenzaba a arrepentir.

¿Qué le iba a decir a Steve? No lo ha visto desde…

Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no.

¡¿Qué jodida mierda se supone que le va a decir a Steve?! Un, "¡hey, ¿qué tal?! Lindo clima, por cierto, vengo a gritarte en tu estúpida cara toda mi jodida frustración de ésta noche ocasionada por el resultado de tu salvajismo que no me deja dormir!" y luego se tomarían de las manos, ¡ay que lindo!

Sí, como no.

 _Sin pánico, Tony. Piensa en el bebé, piensa en… En que ya llegaste._

Revisó tres veces la dirección que indicaba el papelito en su mano, cerciorándose que, definitivamente estaba en el lugar correcto.

Oh, en el nombre de todos los circuitos eléctricos del mundo, ¿donde carajos fue a terminar?

Para comenzar, en toda la calle había edificios destruidos y hogares semiabandonados, o mucho terreno baldío. Aun había gente en la calle, pero eran personas con cigarrillos en la mano o con ropas demasiado sugerentes, ancianos en las entradas de sus casas y adolescentes – cómo él – reunidos alrededor de una radio-casetera enorme; había postes con sus faros de luz, pero cada cierto tiempo parpadeaban sus lámparas. Y estaba seguro que lo que olía era marihuana, irreconocible para él y un pequeño retorcijón melancólico lo atacó.

Oh, como extrañaba fumar hierba. Y tomar cerveza y tequila. No, todo menos esa maldita cosa llamado tequila.

Pero él estaba parado justo frente a una cerca de tablas de madera, dos metros de altura por lo menos, aunque algunas variaban en su tamaño; el numero de la casa pintado con aerosol blanco, lo que se suponía era la puerta estaba cerrada por un alambre torcido a través de un agujero. Detrás de tan _"_ temible _"_ muralla, ruidos de martillazos y una suave balada de rock provenían de ahí.

¿Y ahora? ¿Se supone que debe tocar el timbre mágico?

— ¡Wof, wof! — el chillante pequeño ladrido de su nueva mascota llamó su atención, moviendo lo suficiente su cuello para ver al cachorro rasgar la madera y luego perseguirse la cola hasta provocar su propia caída, todo ese revoloteó duro dos minutos aproximadamente. Llevaba dos minutos como idiota parado mirando a Visión perseguirse la cola.

Olvídenlo. Estaba la lista de lo más patético en el mundo, y luego se encontraba él.

Visión rasgo la puerta una vez más, y Tony ya no podía seguir evitando su destino.

Abrió la punta del alambre torcido con la facilidad de cualquiera con experiencia de vida trabajando con alambres. Descubrió que la puerta, que en realidad eran cuatro del resto de las tablas, pegadas con clavos oxidados, se abría hacía adentro y el volumen de la música interna sonaba un poco más audible.

Apenas asomó la cabeza, cuando se quedo petrificado en el mismo sitio. Otra vez. Aunque ahora por una buena, _buena_ razón.

Primero observó lo que en el siglo pasado debió ser una bonita casa rustica de un solo piso, y junto a ella, ahí lo tenía, al estúpido galán rubio que ayudo a su plan no tan planificado de embarazarlo a los quince años. Steve Rogers.

Dieciocho años, buenas calificaciones que le dieron beca en una prestigiosa escuela e incluso es presidente de la clase con toda su aura de nerd raro; o sea, Tony es-fue un nerd sexy y cool con toda la belleza y el dinero a su favor, Steve Rogers por otro lado, era el ejemplo del nerd con cuerpo de espagueti, becado, que luchaba por la igualdad en los alumnos y quien logró que una de las academias más prestigiadas de New York dejará de dar practicas científicas con animales; en secreto, Tony le agradece el que ya no haya tenido que diseccionar el cadáver de una rana, pero Steve usaba suéteres con rombos y pantalones hasta su cintura escuálida. También llamaba a los chicos ricos y populares "chicos mimados como Tony", y eso le ofendía y lastimaba por igual.

O sea, sí era rico y sí era popular, y muy pero muy mimado, pero él era único, nadie era igual a él y Steve debería respetar eso. No lo hacía, entonces Tony se vio en la necesidad de odiarlo y molestarlo, recibiendo el mismo trato por parte del otro.

Claro, eso antes de embarazarse del mismo idiota que lo comparaba con seres comunes tipo Justin Hammer y que Howard se volviera loco y lo sacará de la escuela para esconderlo del mundo.

Han pasado ocho semanas desde eso, y según los chismes de Janet, muchas cosas también.

Entonces, helo ahí, sin estúpidos suéteres ni pantalones a la cintura; vestido con una camisa vieja que dejaba ver sus brazos delgados pero firmes al dar los martillazos y unos pantalones de mezclilla rotos cubriendo sus flacas piernas largas, un cinturón puesto sobre sus caderas con bolsas más grandes y anchas que el propio muslo, y un casco de construcción blanco con una lampara en él que quedaba ridículamente gigante en la cabecita del rubio. Lo mas importante, el rubio mencionado se encontraba en el techo de una casa que a la primera ventisca parecía venirse abajo.

Debía tener mucho cuidado para llamar su atención.

— ¿Qué mierda haces ahí arriba? — gritó, con toda la sutileza que pudo obtener. Cero.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? — observó como el tonto rubio ahí arriba dio un saltito por la impresión, y por ello, casi pierde el equilibrio cuando su pie se deslizó por la barandilla. Por suerte, se agarró — ¡Santo cielo, Stark! ¿Por qué gritas así?

— Se me dio la gana.

— ¡Pude haber caído!

— Una altura insignificante.

— ¡De un techo!

— ¿Importa? ¿Quién te manda a estar ahí, en primer lugar?

Porque Tony no lo puso ahí arriba, no recibiría todo el crédito por el intento de suicidio del padre de su hijo, por mucho que le pesase no haber tenido esa gran idea primero.

Steve le dio esa mirada de reproche tan suya, pero no le contradijo nada. Al contrario, el inútil se acomodo sobre el techo cruzando sus piernas y aplastando su culo sobre una de las partes lisas en la que anteriormente se encontraba trabajando.

— ¿No vas a bajar de ahí?

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Stark?

— Es de mala educación contestar una cuestión con otra. ¿En serio no vas a bajar de ahí?

— Es de mal gusto entrar a propiedades privadas sin anunciarse y sin permiso. De hecho, es ilegal.

— Te grite, eso cuenta como anuncio formal para mi. Oye, estando ahí arriba no vas a crecer más, de hecho eso ya sería terrorífico, ¿quisieras bajar?

— Dime como me encontraste.

— Dime lo que haces aquí tú.

— Te tengo otra, ¡Ah, sí! ¿tú que haces aquí?

— Yo tengo una mejor, ¿por qué mierda no bajas de allí?

— No seas tan vulgar, ¿y que importa que esté aquí arriba?

— ¡Que me pones de nervios, idiota, así que baja de ahí!

Desde el embarazo cualquier altura le daba vértigo, peor aún tener que estar viendo hacía arriba por tanto tiempo mientras intentaba calcular que tanto podía evadir el viento a Steve para que este aterrizara seguro en un matorral, o si el flaco era tan liviano que el viento pudiese amortiguar la caída.

En fin, su gritó aterrado y paranoico fue lo suficiente para que Steve lo mirase boquiabierto, y luego con una expresión culpable.

— No debes alterarte en tu estado.

— Ah, no me digas. — contestó con sarcasmo. No debería estar ahí en primer lugar.

Pero Steve fue lo suficientemente generoso como en hacerle caso y bajarse del techo. Caminó hacía él mientras se quitaba el caso y su cabello dorado se notaba manchado por la tierra y polvo del sitio. Guardaron una distancia prudente entre ambos, aunque ojalá eso lo hubieran hecho hace cuatro meses.

— Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí, Stark? Y a esta hora, además.

— Y la hora qué mierda tiene que ver aquí, Rogers.

Tony vio como esos ojos azules se tornaban oscuros y fríos, mientras que los puños de Steve se enroscaban con fuerza.

— ¿Eres tan arrogante que te escapas a horas peligrosas de la noche, sin importarte el bebé? Ni si quiera pensaba que eras capaz de ser tan egoísta con un inocente de tu propia sangre.

Uh, al cuerno los ataques de pánico. Estaba entrando por completo una oleada de furia y resentimiento guardados, dispuestos a desatarse.

— ¿Yo soy el egoísta, Rogers? ¡Tú estas aquí jugándole al carpintero sin preocuparte por el futuro de tu hijo! — Tony vio la confusión en Steve, quien estuvo a punto de seguirle gritando, pero no se lo permitió — ¡Vas a perder la beca, estúpido! ¡Y si la pierdes, te sacan de la academia y este bebé va a tener una vida de mierda con su padre trabajando en McDonald's, sólo porque al señor se le ocurre tapar goteras en el techo en vez de estudiar!

— ¿Có… cómo sabes lo de la beca?

Por la chismosa de Janet, pero eso Steve no lo tiene por qué saber.

— ¿Eso importa? ¡Mierda, Rogers! Alguien más aquí aparte de tu culo insensible depende de que termines la jodida preparatoria.

— Tú… tú, ¿me vas a dejar ser el padre del bebé?

— Eh, noticia de último minuto, tú eres el padre. ¿O qué? Me vas a salir ahora con el bailecito de "yo no fui" y… — se quedo callado de repente, dándose cuenta que en verdad, Steve estaba más pálido de lo normal y lucía aterrado. Tony esperaba cualquier reacción menos esa, porque se supone que ya lo había hablado hace semanas y Steve dijo que se haría responsable del asunto, que no lo dejaría sólo en esto.

Sobre una de las bancas de la cancha de futbol, Steve había tenido la osadía de tomar sus manos y prometerle que no lo dejaría solo con su futuro hijo o hija. Ahora parecía como si el rubio no lo quisiera, no quisiera a su bebé.

Por instinto, llevó su mano sobre su inflamado vientre en un ridículo intento de protegerlo. Protegerlo de la negación y despreció de su otro padre.

— Rogers, tú…, tú ya no quieres al bebé, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué? ¡No!

— ¿No?

— ¡Sí! ¡No! ¡Sí! Perdón, sólo… — cuenta la leyenda que Rogers en su niñez fue asmático, y Tony lo creía ahora porque parecía que el hombre hubo perdido sus pulmones junto a su cerebro en algún momento de su tan desquiciada conversación. — Perdón, perdón. Me refiero, a que sí quiero al bebé. Mi hijo. Sólo que creí que tú no querías que yo formará parte de sus vidas.

— ¿Qué? — de su tristeza paso a enojo, y en su defensa, que estar hormonal era normal — ¿Cómo, en el nombre de Tesla, te alejaría de él? ¡Fui yo quien te dio la noticia!

— ¡Después de ese día, desapareciste! Stark, nadie sabía nada de ti y creí que te habías marchado con mi bebé.

— Es mí bebé.

— Nuestro.

— Pero yo lo estoy cargando…

— ¡Pero es nuestro, Stark! — gritó Steve, desesperado y enojado como nunca antes lo había visto — ¡Una mañana como si nada me dijiste que sería padre y que me hiciera responsable, pero al día siguiente desapareces sin decir nada! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta, tan vil, de ilusionarme y aterrarme de esa manera y luego simplemente abandonarme? ¡Nos pones a ambos en esta situación y tú con la mano en la cintura decides por tu cuenta, con tu vida de lujos y despreocupaciones, sin si quiera tomarte la molestia de informarme de tu estado o si necesitas algo! ¡Yo quiero a este niño, así que saca la cuchara de oro de tu boca y aterriza en el mundo real, porque no importas sólo tú!

Una furiosa tos terminó con toda aquella palabrería vociferada, la tráquea de Steve recordándole que él no tenía la capacidad de soltar tremendo discurso sin pausas. Pero Tony no lo dejó descansar ni tomar aire, porque cerró la distancia entre ellos tomando en sus puños el cuello de la camisa de Steve y jalonearlo.

— ¿Y crees que eres el único que la está pasando mal? ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué toda tu tristeza y estrés te da el derecho en comportarte como un vago y rendirte, perdiendo la única oportunidad en tu vida de ser alguien? ¡Sal de tu papel de víctima y aterriza ya el en mundo real Rogers, porque esto tampoco se trata de ti, sino de un niño que no va a tener a nadie más que a ti para protegerlo, porque yo no puedo y también estoy aterrado y gordo! — en algún momento, sus gritos se volvieron en aullidos ahogados por su llanto, pero no le importaba, porque lleva semanas cargando con ese dolor que si no lo sacaba, algo malo iba a pasar. Tomó con más firmeza la camisa de Steve entre sus manos y continuo — Mi padre quiere que lo de en adopción, quiere que me aleje de mi pequeño porque sabe que yo no sabré como criarlo, también soy un jodido niño aquí Rogers y no sé lo que está bien o está malo. Sólo sé que tu eres fuerte, eres obstinado y si existe alguna forma de proteger a este pequeño, es que tú no te rindas, ni me dejes rendirme. Entonces, Rogers, necesito que no pierdas esa jodida beca ni tires por el retrete tu futuro porque _nuestro hijo_ te necesita.

Y porque Tony necesitaba a Rogers.

Hace tan sólo cuatro meses y los últimos dos años que llevan juntos en la misma preparatoria, Tony no creía que existiera alguna cosa en el universo que alguien como Steve Rogers le pudiese ofrecer; el tipo tenía una vena prejuiciosa de típico menesteroso de barrio bajo, chapado a la antigua, siempre peleando e intentando cambiar con el mundo en el que Tony estuvo perfectamente cómodo toda su vida. Lo único rescatable de alguien como Steve Rogers, son sus ojos absurdamente azules y que el maldito era realmente astuto e inteligente para sobresalir. Sobrevivir.

Justo lo que Tony necesitaba ahora, y por lo que le hacía estar enojado consigo mismo y Rogers un poquito más.

Tony no se enteró en que momento, pero Steve seguramente los llevó a ambos a sentarse a los escalones viejos del pórtico de la casa prototipo de un reality show sobre cazafantasmas. La madera crujió bajo su peso cuando pudo sentarse con la ayuda de Steve, un recordatorio triste más de que su vida a cambiado tanto que hasta las tablas rechinan por culpa de su gordura. Era el karma, lo sabía, por aquel día en el que se burlo de Luke Cage y su obeso trasero.

Steve se sentó a su lado, con la cortesía de esperar a que sus sollozos terminaran. El tiempo llevo al menos diez minutos para que por fin sus lagrimales en sus ojos pudieran recobrar la compostura y ahora suspiraba cada que sorbia los mocos de su nariz. Oh, muy bonito debía de verse ahora.

— Toma. — un pañuelo blanco estaba tendido bajó su rostro, y a Tony no le sorprendió que Steve fuese de los que cargan pañuelos con sus nombres bordados en una esquinita cual viejo abuelo.

Pero no dijo nada de eso, simplemente tomó lo ofrecido y secó sus ojos, sus mejillas y aunque estuvo tentado en exprimir toda su verdosa mucosidad en la fina tela de lino, no lo hizo. Repentinamente estaba tan cansado.

No cansado por estrés, como las ultimas semanas, con el pendiente de que sus peores pesadillas se hagan realidad y su padre lo envenene con paladio en su té o algo así. Siempre a la defensiva, siempre cuidándose y cuidar sus hábitos por el bebé; no sólo era sobre dejar de beber irrespetuosamente una cantidad avergonzada de alcohol, sino en comer más sano, en hacer yoga para evitar la fatiga y bochornos, bañarse sentado, dormir más horas, leer libros de paternidad que no sabían en lo absoluto que mierda estaba pasando, más el hecho de que temía ser muy joven para un parto.

Ese estrés y ese agotamiento mental lo estuvo persiguiendo durante todo el tiempo, pero ahora, era como si algo bastante grande haya dejado de aplastar su pecho y le permitiera respirar por primera vez.

 _Respira, Tony,_ le dijo Jan una vez, _sólo respira._

Bien, él podía hacerlo ahora.

Llevó su mano derecha a su vientre, un habito reciente que inicio desde que la prueba de embarazo resultó positivo, todas y cada una de ellas. Aun no sabía en que carajos se había metido ni como mierda hacer todo menos, pues, mierda, pero cada que se imaginaba que muy pronto alguien estaría pateándole dentro de él, resultaba reconfortante. No era un consuelo, algo que provocaba tanto miedo como un embarazo sorpresa jamás daría consuelo, pero sí le daba ánimos, energía, apoyo; descubrió como hacer de su más grande terror una batería de rendimiento para pararse día tras día y enfrentar la furia de su padre, la decepción de su madre, la incertidumbre de Jarvis y la soledad del ático.

Algo bueno saldría de todo eso, estaba seguro, sólo debía llegar hasta el final para descubrirlo.

Estiró sus dedos por su inflamado vientre, acariciando con sus llenas la superficie de su globo enfundado en el impermeable oscuro de la chamarra. Fue el pesar de una mirada ajena lo que le detuvo e hizo voltea y notar que Steve seguía con sus azules ojos el movimiento de sus dedos.

El rubio se sintió descubierto y con timidez giró el rostro. Tony en mejores condiciones emocionales se hubiese burlado del sonrojo absurdo, porque ¡hey!, Steve hizo más que verle el culo desnudo y ahora actuaba tímido. Absurdo.

Pero no tenía ganas de bromas, y Steve de todas maneras parece que encontró el valor de mirarlo a los ojos con nada más que sana duda.

— ¿Por qué desapareciste de la academia?

— Dirás de todo el planeta. — contestó con una triste sonrisa y lo sabía, pero Steve sólo se mantuvo paciente y él no tenía más dignidad que perder. — Howard… Mi padre, encontró las pruebas de embarazo que intenté esconder bajo mi cama. Ese mismo día que me entere, también te lo informe a ti, y también se enteró él. Así que me sacó de la academia, con la excusa de que ya no tenían nada más que enseñarme y apresuro que presentara un examen final para graduarme por completo de la preparatoria.

— A los quince años.

Sí ahí había burla o asombro no le importo, se encogió de hombros con un poco de altanería.

— Iba a pasar de todas formas, ya era mi ultimo año e iba entrar al MIT.

— Supongo que las cosas van a cambiar ahora.

— Primero intentó en convencerme en abortar, pero aunque lo pensé, igual siempre quise tener hijos y no me imaginaba haciéndolo. Mi madre lo convenció de alguna forma y ahora su nuevo plan es que de al niño en adopción apenas nazca y así seguir con nuestras vidas.

Y en realidad, es que no tenía nada en contra de ambas opciones. Eran los años noventa, el nuevo milenio estaba cercas, las doncellas y donceles subían cada día más la voz y el mundo giraba y giraba sin parar, así que realmente él no se encontraba en contra por temas como el aborto o la adopción; el primero, por la cantidad despreciada del numero de violaciones tan sólo en la costa oeste de la nación, casi mismo numero en las victimas infantiles por abuso o trata en el mercado negro, sin mencionar la tasa de natalidad que comenzaba a sonar en temas políticos con el titulo de "sobrepoblación mundial". Argumentos que debían pensarse fríamente, aceptarlos como realidad y buscar opciones.

El segundo, la adopción, el cual era un tema bastante corto a debatir o debería serlo, ya que, ¿Cuántas personas en el mundo deseaban hijos sin poder tenerlos? Sin importar géneros ni creencias, un niño abusado por la triste vida ni si quiera se fijaría si sus padres tenían el mismo color de piel que él, sino que lo amaran y le protegieran como lo más valioso en el mundo.

Hubo debates en su salón de clases, entre conversaciones de su madre con las arpías de sus amigas y con sus mismos amigos. Unos en acuerdo, otros en contra, pero Tony siempre ha tenido en claro que no era quien para opinar al respecto hasta que llegara su momento. Y ya llegó, y ciertamente, no ha cambiado de parecer.

Tiene quince años, es un genio sí, pero también reconocía que nunca en su vida ha visto un pañal a menos que haya acompañado a Jarvis al supermercado y se perdiera entre los pasillos. Su familia se pudre en riquezas, pero su padre era la versión de Satanás en su vida actual y su madre un adorno más de la casa. Tan sólo esos dos significativos argumentos en su larga lista de defectos deberían ser suficiente para convencerse de lo contrario y aceptar alguna de las dos primeras opciones de su padre. Pero no lo haría por el simple hecho de que él-quería-tener-a-su-bebé.

Y sí Steve hubiese rechazado al niño, eso no hubiera cambiado nada en él porque de todas maneras tendría a su bebé porque quiso y porque puede. Fin.

Entonces Steve pone una mano sobre su hombro, siendo la tercera vez que le toca voluntariamente y sin una botella de tequila en la mano.

— ¿Stark? — sus ojos azules no mostraban duda, nunca lo hicieron. — Sea cual sea o haya sido tu decisión sobre el bebé, estaré de tu lado hasta el final.

— El problema es que soy menor de edad, How-mi padre puede convencer a un juez de que soy incompetente para criar al bebé y dejarlo a responsabilidad del estado.

— Pero no lo conseguirá. — respondió Steve de inmediato, con una fortaleza en sus ojos que no combinaba con el resto de su delgaducho cuerpo — Yo también soy el padre y mayor de edad, pasan a ser mi responsabilidad únicamente.

Tony intentó no sentirse como una pelota cargando otra pelotita pequeña siendo pasada de Howard a Steve. Su imaginación era muy vivida.

Luego dedicó a Steve una mueca inconformé y burlona, no con intención de ser maldoso, sino en dejar en claro lo que pensaba.

— Según sé Rogers, tu vida ya era bastante complicada antes de añadirle un niño a la ecuación; Un padrastro ebrio, una madre adicta a los antidepresivos, un trabajo de medio tiempo y la escuela de niños ricos. Así que explícame, ¿cómo pretendes ser responsable mientras arreglas el techo de un cuchitril a media noche y entre semana?

Esperaba recibir una mirada de reproche de esas que le recordaban al viejo Jarvis, un comentario ofensivo de como era un mimado niño rico y un discurso sobre la honradez en el trabajo duro y el sacrificio.

Al contrario, la respuesta de Steve fue un suspiro desolado y una mueca incomoda.

— Le conté a mi madre, y ella estaba lo suficientemente lucida como para felicitarme y preguntarme cosas como posibles nombres o planes a largo plazo. Pero Rumlow, mi padrastro, escuchó y empezó a decir que él no iba a mantener a ningún niño con otro niño, así que me corrió de la casa no sin darme una buena paliza.

— Le hubieras lanzado tu casco. — Tony aceptaba que no era su comentario más sensible, ni si quiera coherente, pero hiso a Steve reír un poquito. Contrario a la opinión pública, que era un buen samaritano.

Pero Steve seguía triste y agotado, no había nada que hacer para arreglar eso más que esperar a que continuara su historia. Y de repente, Steve volvía a estar sonrojado y nervioso.

— Esta casa era de mi abuelo, me la heredo cuando murió. Así que pensé, bueno, ya sabes, tal vez deberíamos tener un lugar donde recibir el bebé cuando nazca.

Uh, algo seguramente deber ir mal con el cerebro de Tony o Steve se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza. Debe ser lo segundo, Steve es torpe, así que su invitación-no-invitación en la insinuación de que estaba _construyendo_ una jodida casa para _ellos,_ debía ser producto del golpe cebero en la cabeza del rubio oxigenado.

— ¿La estas arreglando…, reconstruyendo, para nosotros? ¿Vivir aquí?

Había escuchado rumores sobre que Steve tenía sangre irlandesa por parte de su padre, pero ahora lo confirmaba cuando su piel acostumbradamente lechosa se tornaba más y más roja. Uh, su hijo iba a ser un cuarto Italiano, un cuarto irlandés y mitad americano

— Bueno, también porque me quede viviendo en la calle, necesitaba una casa y además es un buen lugar para crecer, digo, hay un patio enorme y tres recamaras. La estructura es muy firme y su madera sigue buena, sólo hay que hacer algunas mejoras en los huecos y algo de pintura. — antes de volver a tener otro ataque de tos, Steve repuso la calma en sí mismo mientras juntaba sus dos manos al frente, estrujándolas. — Pero tienes razón, he dejado que mis calificaciones caigan y perderé la beca si no mejoro pronto, así que tal vez los arreglos de la casa deban esperar un poco.

— No tienes que hacer esto solo.

— Bucky viene a ayudarme cuando puede y un vecino de a lado, Arnie, también se la pasa casi todas las noches por aquí.

— Me refería ah… yo puedo ayudarte. — se encogió de hombros bajo la mirada asombrada de Rogers. Gracias a Einstein, él tiene más control en su flujo de sangre para evitar tonos innecesarios en sus mejillas. — Puedo ayudarte con la electricidad y a pintar.

— No creo que sea bueno el aroma de la pintura para ti. —ante la mueca negativa de Steve y como señaló con obviedad su vientre, Tony estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo en su afilado rostro por insinuar que estar embarazado le hacía un inútil.

Luego recordó como en la mañana casi vomita por el perfume de su madre cuando lo saludo y asintió mientras rodaba los ojos.

— Bien, pintar no. Pero con lo demás, podría echarte una mano. O a estudiar, incluso. — practicar su paciencia intentando enseñar a alguien tan básico como Rogers sería un buen entrenamiento para criar un hijo y al mismo tiempo el rubio cabeza hueca demostraría servir para algo.

Ganar-ganar.

— Sí no te importuna, eso sería genial. — ahora Steve se mostraba positivo, y aunque sus labios temblaran inseguros, una tenue sonrisa agradecida adornó su rostro.

Era una bonita sonrisa. Puede que Steve no sea un adonis en persona, pero sí tenía un atractivo rostro muy varonil y eso incluía sus labios rosados. Tony, instantáneamente, deseó que su hijo heredara los rasgos de Steve, todos y cada uno de ellos. Eh, esta bien, todos menos la forma de los ojos, porque él sabía que tenía los ojos de ciervo más hermosos de la galaxia y su hijo debía tenerlos para conquistar al mundo.

Y eso fue un pensamiento agradable que lo hizo suspirar con ternura.

— ¿Cómo terminamos aquí? — cuestionó de repente Steve, y Tony quiso culparlo porque fue el abuelo del mismo idiota quien se le ocurre traspasarle una casa horrenda en medio de la nada a su único nieto.

Pero Tony sabía que eso era grosero, y que tampoco era a lo que el rubio se refería.

Ellos terminaron ahí, porque Clint Barton, hijo bastardo de un empresario ricachon de la ciudad, dio una fiesta a son de la rebeldía en su casa en Greenpoint-Brooklyn, donde anteriormente era el vecindario de Steve y por ende con invitación directa a la fiesta: misma fiesta a la que fue invitado Tony porque Clint era su sucio secuas en las mejores bromas, y también conocía a su hermano Barney quien salía con Janet, su mejor amiga, quien a la vez era amiga de Natasha, hermanastra de los Barton y exnovia del mejor amigo de Steve, Bucky, actual novio de T'Challa, hermano mayor de Shuri, una adorable niña superinteligente que Tony adoraba con el alma.

Y en la fiesta había muchas personas, personas estúpidas e infantiles que influenciados por el alcohol propusieron jugar a "verdad o reto", retando a un ebrio Steve bailar una canción muy erótica con un muy ebrio Tony. Luego otro soquete se le ocurrió iniciar un juego de esconderse por toda la casa, y a Tony muy ebrio y a Steve más ebrio se les ocurrió que era buena idea esconderse los dos juntos en la habitación de Clint. Bajo las sabanas. Sin ropa y sin condón.

Ese es el resumen de un acto estúpido que los ha traído hasta aquí, a esta noche en esa casita olvidada por dios digna de un país tercermundista, a cinco meses más para convertirse en padres.

Dios, definitivamente no se imaginaba contándole la historia de "Cómo conocí a tu padre" a su hijo. Iba a inventarle otra, una donde adolescentes y jóvenes adultos alcohólicos no hicieran estupideces.

— No volveré a tomar tequila nunca jamás en mi maldita vida. — respondió a la pregunta de Steve, y este se río como si se hubieran llevado bien toda la vida.

Bien, puede que Rogers sí tenga su atractivo escondido por ahí o ni aunque hubiera bebido el mejor vino del mundo le hubiese hecho restregarse contra él en la pista de baile y luego subir a la habitación en la casa de Clint Barton.

Una risa así, relajada y pacifica que llenaba de paz en vez de ocasionar más desorden. Diablos, también quería que su hijo se riera así.

Contra su voluntad soltó un bostezo, señal de que era demasiado tarde para él y las locuras de su vida actual. Vino con un objetivo y tal parece que lo ha cumplido, Steve volverá a llevar una vida recta y ya podía despreocuparse de una cosa en su larga lista de "cosas que me estresan".

Además, ya estaba pensando muchas tonterías sí es que llegaba a la conclusión de que Steve le parecía lo suficientemente decente como para que su precioso bebé tuviera algo de él. Pensamientos así arruinarían su valioso cerebro, estaba seguro.

— Se hace tarde, debo irme o se darán cuenta.

— ¿Y este pequeñito no te causara problemas? — Steve señaló al piso, justo a sus pies, al pequeño Visión que se encontraba muy a gusto de panza sobre la tierra.

— Uh, cierto… eh…— no lo podía llevar a casa, en primera porque sabrían que se podía escapar cuando le daba la gana, y en segunda, porque su madre diría que no sólo se encargaba de traer bebés al mundo, sino de robar bebés de otras especies. Duh.

— Puede quedarse aquí. Servirá como guardián mientras no estoy. — para afirmar lo dicho, el rubio se agachó para rascar la cabecita del perrito quien se estiró muy cómodo aceptando la atención.

Tony por un minuto estuvo a punto de negarse, porque había leído que las mascotas eran buenas para cuidar y desarrollar mejor las habilidades de los niños y Visión era tan adorable que podía apachurrarlo todo el día. Pero luego pensó que estaría viniendo ver a Steve más a menudo de ahora en adelante, por lo que daba igual donde durmiera el cachorro mientras no pasara frio ni hambre.

— Sí no te estorba… — se encogió de hombros desinteresado — Me voy.

— Te acompaño a la estación, hay un tren nocturno que te dejara hasta la esquina de tu casa.

— Lo sé, pero puedo irme solo.

— Insisto. — Steve se puso de pie con tanta facilidad que Tony lo envidió, porque el definitivamente iba a tener que hacer maromas y maniobras para ponerse de pie sin que su hijo no nato le pusiera pegas.

— Stark. — la voz de Steve hizo que levantara el mentón para poder ver aquel gigante de pie, quien le dedicaba una considerada mirada y su mano extendida a su dirección. — No estas gordo. Te ves bien.

Y de nuevo, quería llorar. Quería llorar porque de alguna manera que él no comprendía – o se negaba hacerlo –, su lado narcisista resentía que ahora nadie lo vería atractivo, ni si quiera el tonto padre de su hijo que tuvo la suerte de acostarse con él en el más puro y sensual estado de su cuerpo. Porque Howard lo miraba con algo más que asco, porque María siempre le ha dicho que su belleza era lo único que lo llevaría lejos y ahora estaba tan desilusionada, porque Janet debió agrandar sus pantalones y lo seguirá haciendo conforme siga el tiempo avanzando.

Y que Steve lo dijera, tranquilizo tanto su alma insegura. Al punto, en el que estaba seguro que era la primera vez que le sonreía con sinceridad a Rogers mientras tomaba su gesto de apoyo para levantarse sin problemas.

— Oh, cállate. Jamás te voy a perdonar lo que le hiciste a mi cuerpo.

— Tal vez algún día.

— Nop. — y sin soltar aún sus manos, Tony siguió riendo — Y ya que hemos cruzado por todo esto de "conocernos mejor", al menos en el sentido de que sé lo que ocultas tras esos pantalones…

— ¡Hey!

—…Llámame por mi nombre. Tony, nunca Anthony, o te juro que te castro.

Steve lució avergonzado y confundido por un minuto, pero luego soltó un bufido amistoso y afianzó su agarre con seguridad.

— Dime Steve.

— Hecho. — el momento pasó y sus manos se soltaron, pero al menos había menos tensión en ellos de lo que hubo en todo el curso académico compartido.

No se llevaban bien, Tony estaba seguro que eso nunca pasaría en la vida, pero al menos y por un bien común, su pequeña tregua daría frutos mientras caminaban juntos a la estación.

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

.

Uff, uff, y uuuff! Este pequeñísimo "one-shote" vino de mi última noche estando en Guardia sin pacientes que atender ni vidas que salvar, con la bella canción de "Every breath you take" como fondo. Ah, también porque tan aburrida estaba, que me puse a ver un programa de madres adolescentes… fue algo perturbador, pero inspirador también.

Otra cosita, yo estoy a favor de una ley pro-aborto. Les daría la explicación del porque, cómo y una historia trágica de mi vida, pero esto es un fanfic muy dulce para aurrinarlo en debates morales. Así que cada quien con lo suyo, sale? Sí quieres desahogarse un rato y debatir el tema, mensaje privado y con gusto estaré dispuesta.


End file.
